zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tilly Murington
Name: Doctor Tilly Madeline Murington Age: 26 Species: House mouse/Mus Musculus Stars in: Miscellaneous Zootopia stories and the Detective Hopps AU Owned by: GrandmamasCannolis Occupation: An archeologist at the Zootopia museum that sometimes does field research outside her workplace. Also an associate and informant to Savage Agency. Family: Father Tobias Murington, mother Eva Murington Lives in: Little Rodentia Apperance: A small, beautiful white-furred mouse with dark brown eyes, perky ears, a tiny tail, a slender, feminine body as well as a ponytail on her head. Wears a plaid jacket, a reddish-brown dress, a pink scarf and a matching wide-brimmed hat. Inspiration: Miss Bianca (The Rescuers/The Rescuers Down Under) and Mrs.Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) Personality: Mild-mannered, kind and helpful every time someone needs assistance. Doesn´t think too highly of herself and serves as a voice of reason during arguments. Sometimes flirtatious, and for someone so small has quite the appetite. Can be quite clumsy at times though, and easily frightened. Also doesn´t like being bossed around by bigger animals. Love interest: Doesn´t have one yet. Closest friends: Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde and Jack Savage. Weapon of choice: Sometimes carries a rodent-sized firearm, but prefers diplomacy over violence. Vehicle of choice: Doesn´t have one, although her bigger friends tend to carry her with them wherever they go, like carrying her in a bag. Skills: Has a very good knowledge of Zootopian history as well as mythology. Knows many languages, even a few ancient ones. Loves gardening back at her home and collecting fossils. Has a fondness for adventurer-style fashion too. Also has a very lovely singing voice. Weaknesses: Being small and not very strong physically. Doesn´t know how to operate any vehicle either. Quote: "Years and ages may pass, but true treasures will stay timeless". Favorite foods: Stilton and Cheddar cheese, crackers and cookies of all sorts, crepes and British pastries. Favorite drinks: Hot chocolate and a dry sherry sometimes too. Favorite color: Dark purple Hobbies: Reading, listening to classical music, gardening and seeing stage plays. Favorite TV show: Mostly documentaries, but she does like old black and white adventure serials too whenever they do re-runs with those on Zootopian TV. All time dream: Discovering the greatest mysteries in the history of the entire city. Note: Like Judy, Tilly faced a bit of prejudice too for being a mouse when she started at her job in the museum, but eventually overcame them too. The two became great friends as they met, and she would help both Judy and Nick during their adventures and mysteries that they would solve during their missions. She is especially useful during their undercover missions or those that have something to do with the ancient mysteries of Zootopia. As for Jack, she was one of his closest friends for a long time and like a little sister to him. Category:Females Category:Protagonist Category:Mice Category:Rodents Category:Zootopia Citizen Category:Residents of Little Rodentia Category:Adventurers Category:Secret agents Category:Characters owned by GrandmamasCannolis Category:Female Character Category:Fanon Characters Category:Adults Category:Characters with an accent Category:Characters with a British accent Category:Friends of Nick and Judy Category:Characters Category:Fanon Category:British characters Category:Detective Hopps AU